


Nipple clamps and whips

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: Dean and Cas steal away for a little R&R bdsm style.





	Nipple clamps and whips

**Author's Note:**

> This started as one very dirty dream and then turned into an even dirtier fic that was a lot of fun to write. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the read! 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. =)

It didn't matter that they were in a dank motel room. It didn't matter that they were hiding from Sam, and the Angels. None of it mattered. Castiel had Dean exactly where he wanted him, naked, begging, on all fours. Well…not begging yet. Castiel had made it clear Dean was not to say a word. He could moan and scream all he wanted, but no words. Castiel was going to see just how far he could push the hunter. The angel had stripped down to bare feet, dress pants, and white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Castiel’s eyes raked over his naked pet, deciding what to do with him. Dean was praying for Cas to touch him, anywhere. This eyefucking was getting old. Castiel held out two fingers to Dean.   
"Suck them." Dean quickly obliged, pulling the Angel's digits into his mouth. The sight was obscene, Dean slurped and worked the fingers expertly. Castiel almost wished it was his cock being sucked, but there would be time for that later. Castiel pulled his fingers free of the warm cavity. Saliva dripped down into his palm. With his other hand he yanked Dean into a searing kiss.   
"Turn around." Dean obeyed, turning in a half circle and presenting his ass to his partner. Castiel slapped his ass, hard, leaving a red handprint. Dean yelped and before he had time to recover the fingers he had just sucked were pressed into another cavity. Dean let out a low moan. Castiel stopped once his fingers were enveloped to the second knuckle.   
"Do you like that, Dean? My fingers in your ass. Do you think I can make you come from just this?” He wiggled his fingers in a ‘come here’ type movement. Dean moaned again "yessss" how he loved it when the angel talked dirty. It was so perverse and unexpected from someone supposed to be so pure.   
"Fuck yourself on my fingers, Dean." Dean's hips snapped into motion, throwing his ass back against Castiel’s hand. Castiel gripped himself through the thin fabric of his pants. Dean was usually reserved about what he felt, but when they scened like this, that wall crumbled to nothing. Dean was never more vulnerable than this and Castiel loved every second of it. Dean’s channel gripped at his fingers with each pull, trying to keep them in place. His sounds grew louder and more desperate. Castiel knew he was getting close and without warning, pulled out. Dean whined at the loss.   
"Stay put" Castiel ordered. He climbed off the bed and rummaged through his bag, out of Dean's line of sight. Having found what he was looking, he set it on the floor end the bed. Castiel gripped Dean by the back of his neck, "come" walked him like a dog, off the bed and kneeling on the cold cheap, plastic flooring. In front of him, stuck to the floor was a large dildo. Dean was no stranger to using them with Castiel but this one was the largest by far. It was about as big around as a water bottle and longer than Castiel’s own impressive cock. Dean looked up into his face, a smug smile.   
"Fuck yourself for me Dean." Dean's hesitation was only momentary. He was prepped, he trusted Castiel, and would do anything to please him. Dean crawled forward, the thick rubber phallus rubbed along his own before he felt it touch his stretched hole. Dean gripped it and sank down slowly, taking his time to adjust to its size. His head fell back against his shoulders. After a few moments of stillness Dean began impaling himself on the large cock. Small whines and cries poured from his lips.  
"Dean." He opened his eyes. Castiel’s hands were at his belt, pulling it free of the clasp. The button popped open, he slowly lowered the zipper. Dean never stopped riding the dildo as his eyes followed the zipper. Castiel pulled his cock free. Dean would never tire of the sight. It stood out proudly, curving slightly to one side. A patch of neatly trimmed curls sat at its base. Dean's mouth watered. Castiel gripped his cock loosely.   
"Do you want this?" He asked teasingly. Dean nodded vigorously. Castiel stepped closer, his pant leg brushed against Dean's engorged member, the first time it had been touched all night. "Ohh” Dean gasped. Castiel decided that was too close to the words Dean was not to be using. Castiel slapped Dean in the face with his cock.   
"You broke the rules, Dean." He opened his mouth to defend himself but stopped short of uttering a sound. The glint in Castiel’s eyes showed how much he enjoyed Dean breaking the rules. Dean didn’t want to give him that satisfaction.   
"It seems you've learned your lesson. Good boy." Castiel praised him and shoved his cock into his mouth. Dean gagged slightly but recovered quickly. Dean's hips stuttered. His concentration was solely focused on his own pleasure until Castiel tore his attention span in two. Castiel held still until Dean’s hips picked up the pace again. Cas fisted his hand in Dean's hair and matched his pace, fucking his throat raw. Dean sealed his lips around Castiel’s cock, savoring the taste. The room was filled with the sound of muffled moans, and skin slapping rubber. Deans lips remained sealed around the angel’s cock until he no longer had control over his own movements. He could feel his release building. His moans grew louder, hips more frantic.   
"Stop moving." Dean reluctantly obeyed, slowing his movements. He must have taken longer than Castiel liked because Castiel sharply pinched both his nipples. Dean squealed around a mouthful of cock.  
"Do not move" the angel ordered as he pulled his dick from Dean's mouth and reached into the bag beside him. He pulled out some sort of chain. Dean couldn't exactly tell what it was for until it was dangled in front of his face. It was a set of nipple clamps. Two chains extended from each clip and came together in a Y shape. A large tear shaped weight hung at the end of the chain. Dean’s eyes went wide. They rarely used nipple clamps but when they did, Dean savored the delicious pain.   
"I am going to put these on you and then you are going to suck me until I come and maybe then will I allow you release." Dean grunted. "Keep it up I will put you in a cock ring." Dean was silent but flicked his tongue against the underside of Castiel’s cock. Castiel sucked Deans nipples into his mouth one at a time and applied the clamps. Dean groaned at the metal bit into his flesh. His tongue darted out over his lower lip.   
"You want my cock again?" Dean's head bobbed in a nod. "Do you deserve a reward?" Dean hung his head. He knew he hadn't listened. Castiel thought for a moment. He wasn't in the mood for the cock ring but he had something else in mind. Castiel rummaged through the bag and pulled out a whip. The tips swayed between the pair, brushing against the head of Dean’s dick, and disturbing the air. Dean shivered and let out a low groan.  
"On all fours."   
Dean obeyed, moaning with the tug of the nipple clamps. Castiel moved to stand behind his pet. He eyed Dean's greedy hole. The dildo sat waiting between his legs. Castiel dragged the whip between his ass checks and up his back. He started with light strikes to Dean's inner thighs, moving up to his butt and lower back. Dean cried out with each strike. When Dean’s skin was crisscrossed with red stripes, Castiel asked "have you learned your lesson?" Dean nodded.   
"What have you learned?"   
Dean's voice was hoarse from misuse "obey you, sir."   
"Good boy" Castiel cooed "you may kneel."   
Dean moved slowly and carefully, pain sparking over the strikes. Castiel noticed several droplets on the floor. "Did you come without my permission?"   
"No sir."   
Castiel grabbed Dean’s lower jaw in his hand.   
"Make me come" he demanded and once again filled Dean's throat with his hardness. Dean did exactly as ordered. From the shoulders down his body was still with the exception of the nipple clamps tugging at him. Castiel was nearly silent, his only sounds being small breathy pants. His body betrayed him though. Legs twitching with every move Dean made. It wasn’t long before his cock began to twitch as well.   
"Dean, fuck yourself for me." Dean dropped his body into the waiting rubber cock. It hit his prostate hard, and Dean nearly lost Castiel’s cock in his mouth to the moan that tore itself free. He recovered quickly, determined to make Castiel come down his throat. Castiel however had other ideas. He could feel his balls tightening and pulling up against his body with the nearly painful need to come. He yanked himself free of Dean’s hot mouth and came across his face. The sticky hot mess landed across Dean's eyelids and the bridge of his nose. It dribbled down his lips and chin. Dean instinctively licked his lips clean, humming his appreciation for his lover’s taste. Castiel sagged against the wall behind him.   
"Come for me." Castiel demanded. Dean put all his weight into fucking himself. It only took moments for Dean to scream his own release. His own seed spilled between Castiel’s feet. The angel slid down the wall until he was seated, legs sprawled in front of him.   
"Come." Castiel said quietly. Dean crawled to him, come still dripping down his long eyelashes. Castiel pulled Dean into his lap, curling his long legs around him. A wet washcloth was just within reach to clean up the mess they made together.


End file.
